Shall We?
by HC247
Summary: Funny how much once dance can reveal. Musicalverse, Shiz-era Fiyeraba.


**..Hey!**

**So..it's been awhile, hasn't it? Grad school owns me now (ask Sunrise. Poor thing has to put up with my rants) and since finals are here, my life consists of making outlines and notecards and repeating them until I'm dreaming about parol evidence and joinder (don't ask). But, I needed a break and this is what came of it.**

**This loosely inspired by Lady A's _Dancing Away.I thought a little Shiz era Fiyeraba sounded like fun :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Shall we?"

She looked up from the glass of punch she had nursing all night, confusion lacing both her eyes and her voice. "What?"

An impatient sigh came from the boy in front of her. "I'm asking you to dance, Miss Elphaba,"

Raising her gaze, she met his eyes, then glanced to the outstretched hand. "But…I don't understand?"

"You're really going to make me work for this aren't you? Fine," Squaring his shoulders, Fiyero took on the regal stance that came with all the formality of his upbringing. Placing on arm behind his back, he bowed slightly and extended his hand to her again. "Excuse me, Miss. Would you honor me with the pleasure of a dance?"

"Knock it off, Tiggular," She bit out, clearly not impressed with his attempts to charm her. "I'm very well aware of what you were doing. What I meant is 'why'?"

Relaxing, he flopped into the chair next to her with a shrug. "Why not?"

"Oh, I can think of a few reasons."

"Are you always this difficult?" As far as he knew it should never be this hard to ask a girl to dance.

Though meant as a barb, he thought he saw a smile prick at her lips. "Generally."

Grinning despite himself, he mused, "Well, all the more fun then." Springing to his feet, he offered again. "Dance with me?"

Elphaba studied him for a moment, then asked again, "Why should I?"

He smirked. "Because this is a party and parties are supposed to be fun. 'Fun' does not constitute a pretty young lady sitting by herself in the corner, especially when that young lady is a friend of mine. So," he concluded, quite pleased with his reasoning, "it looks as if you have no choice but to dance with me."

She raised a brow, but took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet, oblivious to the fact he thought her attractive. "Galinda abandoned you, didn't she?"

He shook his head as he led her to the dance floor. "Excuse me, Miss. Thropp. Fiyero Tiggular does not get _abandone_d by anyone." He looked away briefly, tilting his head. "She merely got called away to help one of her friends with what she only referred to as a 'fashion emergency'. What that means.." He shrugged as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well…I'm not even sure I want to know."

She chuckled, shaking her head, "So basically, I'm your last option?"

"Not at all," Fiyero spun her, taking both of her hands, moving to the upbeat rhythm provided by the Ozdust band. "You're the only girl here I trust."

"Because you know I'm not going to fall all over you."

He laughed, "Exactly. If I wanted my ego fed, there are plenty of other girls here who would do that for me. You don't. You're real, Elphaba" He paused. "That's one of the things I love about you."

They fell silent, the awkward silence reminiscent of the Lion cub incident a few weeks back returning with a vengeance. Neither quite knew how to proceed, finishing out the dance in silence, thankful for the energetic, upbeat tempo and idle chatter to distract them from something both knew was there, yet neither were sure they wanted to acknowledge.

Thankfully, the song ended mere moments later, giving Elphaba the escape she thought they both needed. Therefore, she was nothing short of flabbergasted when she felt Fiyero tug at her hands, pulling her back to him as the band began a new song, this one slow and sweet, the kind of song reserved for lovers.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered as he placed a hand on her waist.

He shrugged, guiding her other hand to rest on his shoulder. "I'm not done dancing yet. Besides," it was his turn to raise an accusing brow at her. "You've been avoiding me, Elphaba. "

She looked away. "I've had a lot on my mind."

_You and me both. _"But that's no reason to pretend I don't exist. We're friends, Elphaba. AT least I thought we were. I miss talking to you."

She snorted. "Than you'd be the first. Frankly I don't understand why. I'm not worth worrying about."

With a frustrated sigh, he shook his head. "You know, Elphaba, I wish you wouldn't talk like that. You're the only one who think you're worth nothing."

He received a glare. "As indicated by the hundreds of people who are simply dying to be around me? Open your eyes, Fiyero! I'm not you. People don't care about me"

"_I_ care about you," he said simply. "Maybe…" he paused, unsure of what he meant by his next words, but eventually finished. "Maybe that's all you need."

For a split second, her eyes widened, almost afraid to realize the possible implications of his statement. Finally, she shrugged it off, as she did with anything that could be considered remotely sentimental. "Well, for whatever reason, we're friends, so I know you do. And I know Galinda does too. I appreciate you both."

"Of course, Galinda cares about you as well." _Get it together, Tiggular! _"It's just…I don't think you realize how much you mean to us." _To me._

Finally, he was rewarded with the small smile that had captured his heart. "Your charm won't work on me, Fiyero," she chided gently, even as her heart fluttered in her chest.

He shrugged, giving her a lopsided smile. "It was worth a try, eh?" Still, she didn't stop him when he pulled her closer, didn't flinch when the gentle pressure of his hand on her neck guided to her head to rest on his shoulder.

Elphaba could hear the gentle thump of his heart as they moved together, could feel his arms slip fully around her waist, pulling her closer still, and could smell the musky scent of his cologne, enough to drive her crazy should she let herself fall any further.

Even with her head snuggled in the crook of his neck, she could see the questioning stares of the other patrons, no doubt wondering why Fiyero Tiggular would ever want to be so close to the green bean. So, she chose not to see.

Instead, she closed her eyes and pretended that, even for the briefest moment, he was hers in a way he would never be. She imagined that he loved her as he did only in her dreams, that he wanted only her and that no one else in the world, not even Galinda, mattered.

They were selfish thoughts; she knew that much. Still, that didn't keep her traitorous heart from wondering down the road of what-might-have-beens.

Lost in her thoughts, FIyero's soft words at her ear were enough to jolt her back to reality. "I take it you're having fun?"

She jerked away, face burning as she struggled to answer. "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me."

He chuckled, gently pulling her back to him, unwilling to let her go. "No need to apologize." Placing his face against her hair, he mused, "Mmm…you feel good in my arms." _You feel right._

Elphaba felt her breath catch. "Fiyero…don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't..say thing like that." She stepped away, trying to put space between them. "It's not right."

He pulled her back. "But what if it is?" he whispered, "What if…."

She swallowed hard. "What if what?"

"What if….it's true." Taking both of hands in his, Fiyero locked their gazes. "Elphaba, I care about you… a lot."

Refusing to even contemplate his intentions, she replied, "So you've said."

"So…doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of…of course." she tried to look away; found she couldn't. "I… care about you too"

"Do you?" He pushed on, taking a step closer, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Do you truly?"

"Fiyero…" she was helpless the moment he touched her. "What do you want from me?"

"Just answer the question," He leaned in, closer still, his lips ghosting her cheek.

"You're…" She glanced down, not used to his close proximity, but strangely at ease. "You're important to me"

He grinned, chuckling slightly. She could smell the sweetness of his breath on her skin. "That's not what I asked, Elphaba. Answer me."

She opened her eyes, saw how close he was, his lips a breath away from hers. So close. So easy, so simple. So, so close…

You can't.

"I can't" Stepping away, she broke their intimate contact, rare tears brimming her eyes. "I'm sorry, Fiyero, I can't."

He moved to follow her. "Elphaba"

A hand to his chest stopped him. "No, Fiyero. Don't. Please." Her touch burned, the vibrant wanting, longing clear in both of their eyes. "Don't…" she whispered again, shaking her head.

Still holding her hand, he tried again, "Elphaba…" The last few notes of the song died out as he whispered her name

"I have to go. Thank you for the dance."

"Elphaba!"

But she was gone as fast as their dance had ended, taking his heart with her.

* * *

**Please review? It might make me hate my life a little less right now ;). Thanks!**


End file.
